familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pittsfield, Massachusetts
|postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 01201 |area_code = 413 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 25-53960 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0607643 |footnotes = }} Pittsfield is the largest city and the county seat of Berkshire County, Massachusetts, United States. It is the principal city of the Pittsfield, Massachusetts Metropolitan Statistical Area which encompasses all of Berkshire County. Its area code is 413. Its ZIP code is 01201 (01202 and 01203 are zip codes for Pittsfield post office boxes only). The population was 44,737 at the 2010 census. Although the population has declined in recent decades, Pittsfield remains the third largest municipality in western Massachusetts, behind only Springfield and Chicopee. In 2005, Farmers Insurance ranked Pittsfield 20th in the United States as “Most Secure Place To Live” among small towns with fewer than 150,000 residents. In 2006, Forbes ranked Pittsfield as number 61 in its list of Best Small Places for Business. In 2008, Country Home magazine ranked Pittsfield as #24 in a listing of "green cities" east of the Mississippi. In 2009, the City of Pittsfield was chosen to receive a 2009 Commonwealth Award, Massachusetts' highest award in the arts, humanities, and sciences. In 2010, the Financial Times proclaimed Pittsfield the "Brooklyn of the Berkshires", in an article covering its recent renaissance. In 2012, the city was listed among the 10 best places for single people to retire in the U.S. by U.S. News, due to the high number of single older residents and higher likelihood of finding companionship or a partner.The 10 Best Places to Retire in 2012 History Pittsfield and the surrounding area was originally inhabited by the Mohican (Muh-he-kann) Native American tribe, an Algonquian people, until the early 18th century. In 1738, a wealthy Bostonian, Col. Jacob Wendell, bought of lands known originally as Pontoosuck, a Mohican word meaning "a field or haven for winter deer", as a speculative investment, which he planned to subdivide and resell to others who would settle here. He formed a partnership with Philip Livingston, a wealthy kinsman from Albany, and Col. John Stoddard of Northampton, who already had claim to here. A group of young men came and began to clear the land in 1743, but threats of Indian raids associated with the conflict of the French and Indian War soon forced them to leave, and the land remained unoccupied by whites for several more years. Soon, many others arrived from Westfield, Massachusetts, and a village began to grow, which was incorporated as Pontoosuck Plantation in 1753 by Solomon Deming, Simeon Crofoot, Stephen Crofoot, Charles Goodrich, Jacob Ensign, Samuel Taylor, and Elias Woodward. Mrs. Deming was both the first and the last of the original settlers, dying in March 1818 at the age of 92. Solomon Deming died in 1815 at the age of 96. Pittsfield was officially incorporated in 1761. Royal Governor Sir Francis Bernard named Pittsfield after British nobleman and politician William Pitt. By 1761 there were 200 residents, and the plantation became the Township of Pittsfield. By the end of the Revolutionary War, Pittsfield had expanded to nearly 2,000 residents, including Colonel John Brown, who began accusing Benedict Arnold as a traitor in 1776, several years before Arnold defected to the British. Brown wrote in his winter 1776-77 handbill, "Money is this man's God, and to get enough of it he would sacrifice his country." While primarily an agricultural area, because of the many brooks that flowed into the Housatonic River, the landscape was dotted with mills that produced lumber, grist, paper and textiles. With the introduction of Merino sheep from Spain in 1807, the area became the center of woolen manufacturing in the United States, an industry that would dominate the community's employment opportunities for almost a century. The town was a bustling metropolis by the late 19th century. In 1891, the City of Pittsfield was incorporated, and William Stanley, Jr., who had recently relocated his Electric Manufacturing Company to Pittsfield from Great Barrington, produced the first electric transformer. Stanley's enterprise was the forerunner of the internationally known corporate giant, General Electric (GE). Thanks to the success of GE, Pittsfield's population in 1930 had grown to more than 50,000. While GE Advanced Materials (now owned by SABIC-Innovative Plastics, a subsidiary of the Riyadh-based Saudi Basic Industries Corporation) continues to be one of the city's largest employers, a workforce that once topped 13,000 was reduced to less than 700 with the demise and/or relocation of the transformer and aerospace portions of the General Electric empire. Currently General Dynamics occupies many of the old GE buildings, and its workforce is expanding. Much of General Dynamics' local success is based on the awarding of government contracts relating to its advanced information systems. 1902 presidential incident On September 3, 1902, at 10:15 AM, during a two-week tour through New England campaigning for Republican congressmen, the barouche transporting President Theodore Roosevelt from downtown Pittsfield to the Pittsfield Country Club (see historic photos above) collided head-on with a trolley. Roosevelt, Massachusetts Governor Winthrop Murray Crane, secretary to the president George Bruce Cortelyou, and bodyguard William Craig were thrown into the street. Craig was killed; he was the first Secret Service agent killed while on a presidential protection detail. Roosevelt, whose face and left shin were badly bruised, nearly came to blows with the trolley motorman, Euclid Madden. Madden was later charged with manslaughter, to which he pleaded guilty. He was sentenced to six months in jail and a heavy fine. Baseball in Pittsfield In 2004, historian John Thorn discovered a reference to a 1791 by-law prohibiting anyone from playing "baseball" within of the new meeting house in Pittsfield. A reference librarian, AnnMarie Harris, found the actual by-law in the Berkshire Athenaeum library, and its age was verified by researchers at the Williamstown Art Conservation Center. If authentic and if actually referring to a recognizable version of the modern game, the 1791 document, would be, as of 2004, the earliest known reference to the game in America. (See Origins of baseball.) The document is available on the Pittsfield Library's web site. The so-called Broken Window By-Law is the earliest known reference to "baseball" in North America. A finding that baseball was invented in 1839 by Abner Doubleday in Cooperstown provided the rationale for baseball centennial celebrations in 1939, including the opening of a National Baseball Hall of Fame and Museum in that city. Few historians ever believed it, and even the Hall's vice president, Jeff Idelson, has stated that "Baseball wasn't really born anywhere." In 1859, the first intercollegiate baseball game was played in Pittsfield. Amherst defeated Williams College 73-32. Professional baseball was played in Pittsfield's Wahconah Park from 1919 through 2003. Teams included the Pittsfield Electrics of the 1940s, the Pittsfield Red Sox from 1965-69 with such then A-league players and future major leaguers as George Scott, Carlton Fisk, and Reggie Smith, the Pittsfield Senators (later Rangers) of the 1970s, and the 1985-88 AA Pittsfield Cubs featuring future stars Mark Grace and Rafael Palmeiro. From 1989 to 2001, the Pittsfield Mets and Pittsfield Astros (2001 only) represented the city in the New York–Penn League. The Astros have since moved to Troy, New York, and are now known as the Tri-City ValleyCats. In 2005, Wahconah Park became the home stadium of the Pittsfield Dukes, a summer collegiate baseball franchise of the New England Collegiate Baseball League owned by Dan Duquette, former Boston Red Sox general manager. The Dukes had played the 2004 season in Hinsdale, Massachusetts, as the Berkshire Dukes. In 2009, the franchise changed its name to the Pittsfield American Defenders. The American Defenders name refers to both the United States military and a line of baseball gloves produced by Nocona Athletic Goods Company. Duquette's ownership group also owned the American Defenders of New Hampshire, members of the independent Can-Am League. Ulysses Frank Grant, born August 1, 1865, in Pittsfield (died May 27, 1937), was an African American baseball player in the 19th century, who played in the International League and for various independent teams. Mark Belanger, eight-time Gold Glove winning shortstop for the Baltimore Orioles, Turk Wendell, relief pitcher for the New York Mets, and Tom Grieve, outfielder for the Texas Rangers, were all from Pittsfield. Geography and climate Pittsfield is located at (42.4522, -73.2515). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and , or 4.70%, is water. Pittsfield is bordered by Lanesborough to the north, Dalton to the east, Washington to the southeast, Lenox to the south, Richmond to the southwest, and Hancock to the west. Pittsfield is located northwest of Springfield, west of Boston, and east of Albany, New York. Most of the population occupies roughly one-quarter of the city's land. Pittsfield lies at the confluence of the east and west branches of the Housatonic River, which flows south from the city towards its mouth at Long Island Sound, some distant. The eastern branch leads down from the hills, while the western branch is fed from Onota Lake and Pontoosuc Lake (which lies partly in Lanesborough). Like much of western Berkshire County, the city lies between the Berkshire Hills to the east and the Taconic Range to the west. Sections of the Housatonic Valley Wildlife Management Area dot the banks of the river. The western portion of the city contains Pittsfield State Forest, an facility with hiking and cross-country skiing trails, camping, picnic areas, and a beach for swimming.Pittsfield State Forest Pittsfield is located at the crossroads of U.S. Route 7 and U.S. Route 20 which join together in the city. Massachusetts Route 8 passes through the northeast corner of town, with a portion of it combined with Route 9, the central east-west road through the western part of the state, whose western terminus is in the city at Route 7. Route 41 begins in the southwest corner of town, heading south from Route 20. The nearest interstate highway, Interstate 90 (the Massachusetts Turnpike) is located about south in Lee. Long-distance ground transportation in Pittsfield is based at the Joseph Scelsi Intermodal Transportation Center which serves as the station for Amtrak trains and Peter Pan buses. The Berkshire Regional Transit Authority (BRTA), the transit provider for Pittsfield and vicinity, is based at the Intermodal Center and also uses it as a hub for most of its lines. Rail freight transportation is provided by CSX Transportation and the Housatonic Railroad. The FBO located at Pittsfield Municipal Airport offers access to the region via private and chartered aircraft ranging from single-engine piston to multi-engine jet. They also offer scenic rides and flight training. The nearest airport with national service is Albany International Airport. Pittsfield's climate is continental. Winters are harsh, with an average annual snowfall of and temperatures dipping to or colder 13 times per year. Summers, however, are typically warm and pleasant, with temperatures reaching the 90s (32 to 37 °C) just six times per annum. The record high and record low are and , recorded on July 23, 1926 and February 15, 1943, respectively. Over the course of a year, there are 140 days with measurable precipitation. September and October are the driest months, each with nine days of precipitation. The Housatonic River Background and historical overview Flowing through a historically rural area, the Housatonic River attracted increased industrialization in the late 19th century. William Stanley, Jr., founded the Stanley Electric Manufacturing Company in 1890 at Pittsfield. The company manufactured small transformers, electrical motors and appliances. In 1903, GE acquired Stanley Electric and subsequently operated three major manufacturing operations in Pittsfield: transformer, ordnance, and plastics. Environmental issues During the mid-20th century, the Housatonic River and its floodplain were contaminated with polychlorinated biphenyls (PCBs) and other hazardous substances released from the General Electric Company (GE) facility located in Pittsfield. The contaminated area, known as the General Electric/Housatonic River Site, includes the GE manufacturing facility; the Housatonic River, its riverbanks and floodplains from Pittsfield to Long Island Sound, and former river oxbows that have been filled; Allendale School; Silver Lake; and other areas contaminated as a result of GE's operations in Pittsfield. Consent decree and cleanup Starting in 1991, legal proceedings by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) established the General Electric/Housatonic River Site. Initial cleanup work began in 1996 when EPA issued a unilateral order to GE that required the removal of highly contaminated sediments and bank soils. EPA added the site to the Superfund list in September 1997. The year 1999 was a milestone for Pittsfield, when negotiations between EPA, the state, General Electric and the City resulted in a settlement agreement – valued at over $250 million – to clean up Pittsfield and the Housatonic River. The settlement was memorialized in a consent decree that was entered in federal court the following year, making it a binding legal agreement. Groundwater and long-term monitoring In the years since the settlement was reached, the EPA, state agencies, the City and GE accomplished one of the largest and most complex cleanups in the country. Cleanup work on the first previously PCB-laden half mile of the Housatonic River, adjacent to the GE facility, was completed in September 2002. $90 million was spent cleaning up the reach between Lyman Street and Fred Garner Park, which was completed in June 2007. Biological and sediment samples showed reductions of approximately 99% of PCB concentrations compared to conditions before remediation. GE removed contaminated soil and restored 27 residential properties abutting the river. To date, more than of PCB-contaminated sediment, bank, and floodplain soil have been removed from the river and residential property. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 45,793 people, 19,704 households, and 11,822 families residing in the city. Pittsfield is the largest city by population in Berkshire County, and ranks 27th out of the 351 cities and towns in Massachusetts. The population density was 1,124.3 people per square mile (434.1/km²), making it the most densely populated community in county and 92nd overall in the Commonwealth. There were 21,366 housing units at an average density of 524.6 per square mile (202.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city in 2010 was 86.9% White, 4.99% African American, 0.14% Native American, 1.16% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.77% from other races, and 1.64% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.04% of the population. Major ancestry groups reported by Pittsfield residents include: Irish 20%, Italian 17%, French 11%, English 10%, German 8%, Polish 7%,Black/African American 5%, French Canadian 4%, Puerto Rican 3%, Scottish 2%, Dutch 2%, Scotch-Irish 1%, Russian 1%, Greek 1%, Ukrainian 1%, Lebanese 1%, Portuguese 1%, Asian Indian 1%, Swedish 1%. There were 19,704 households out of which 27.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.9% were married couples living together, 13.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.0% were non-families. 34.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 2.89. In the city the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18, 6.9% from 18 to 24, 28.3% from 25 to 44, 23.0% from 45 to 64, and 18.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 90.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,655, and the median income for a family was $46,228. Males had a median income of $35,538 versus $26,341 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,549. About 8.9% of families and 11.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.7% of those under age 18 and 7.1% of those age 65 or over. Government Pittsfield employs the mayor-council form of government. The current mayor is Daniel Bianchi, who was elected for a two-year term commencing in January 2012 to succeed James Ruberto, who had served since January 2004. The city is fully functioning, with all the major public services, including Berkshire Medical Center and the region's only VA medical clinic. The city's library, the Berkshire Athenaeum, is one of the largest in western Massachusetts, and is connected to the regional library system. Pittsfield is also the county seat of Berkshire County, and as such has many state facilities for the county. In 2011, the City of Pittsfield received 129 designs of prospective official flags from residents in honor of the 250th anniversary of Pittsfield's incorporation as a town, with the winning design submitted by Shaun Harris. On the state level, Pittsfield has two representatives to the Massachusetts House of Representatives: the Second Berkshire District, which serves portions of Berkshire County as well as portions of Hampshire County and Franklin County, represented by Paul Mark, and the Third Berkshire District, which covers most of the city proper and is represented by Tricia Farley-Bouvier. In the Massachusetts Senate, the city is represented by the Berkshire, Hampshire and Franklin district, which includes all of Berkshire County and western Hampshire and Franklin counties and is represented by Benjamin Downing. The city is patrolled by the Fourth (Cheshire) Station of Barracks "B" of the Massachusetts State Police. On the national level, Pittsfield is represented in the United States House of Representatives as part of Massachusetts's 1st congressional district, and has been represented by Richard Neal of Springfield since 2013. Massachusetts is currently represented in the United States Senate by senior Senator Elizabeth Warren (D) and junior Senator Ed Markey (D). Education Pittsfield operates a public school system which currently has over 6,000 students. There are eight elementary schools (Allendale, Robert T. Capeless, Crosby, Egremont, Morningside, Silvio O. Conte, Stearns and Williams), two middle schools (Theodore Herberg and John T. Reid), and two high schools (Pittsfield High School and Taconic High School). The high schools both offer internal vocational programs. Students also come to the high schools from neighboring Richmond. There are two parochial schools (Saint Mark's for elementary and middle school students, and St. Joseph Central High School for high school students) and one private school, Miss Hall's School, as well as an alternative school. Pittsfield is the home to the main campus of Berkshire Community College and Mildred Elley's Pittsfield campus. The nearest state college is the Massachusetts College of Liberal Arts in North Adams, and the nearest state university is Westfield State University. The nearest private colleges are Williams College in Williamstown and Bard College at Simon's Rock in Great Barrington. Points of interest Culture Pittsfield is the geographic and commercial hub of the Berkshires—a historic area that includes Tanglewood, the summer home of the Boston Symphony Orchestra, and author Edith Wharton's estate The Mount. Many buildings in Pittsfield are listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Downtown Pittsfield is home to the gilded-age Colonial Theatre, the Berkshire Museum, the Beacon Cinema (multi-plex), the Barrington Stage Company, Berkshire Athenaeum, Wahconah Park and Hebert Arboretum. In recent years, the city has undergone a transformation with significant investment in the historic downtown, including a variety of new restaurants (French, Japanese, Sushi, Mexican, American, etc.), condominium and other residential developments and cultural attractions. The Colonial Theatre, dating from 1903, was named by Hillary Clinton as a National Historic Treasure in 1998. The community invested more than $22 million to refurbish the 100-year old Colonial Theatre, one of the only theaters of its kind from the Vaudeville age and has been described as the "one of the finest acoustical theaters in the world." Barrington Stage Company, the Tony Award-winning producer of The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee invested millions into its newly renovated stage in downtown Pittsfield, along with the development of other stages within the downtown for smaller performances. Barrington Stage's head of its Musical Theatre Lab, William Finn, told the Boston Globe that he was determined to make Pittsfield the "epicenter of the musical theater universe." The Berkshire Museum, the oldest and most diverse museum in the Berkshires, recently underwent a multi-million dollar renovation that incorporated a state-of-the-art air control system that will allow it to attract world-class exhibits. Many of the Berkshires' oldest homes, dating to the mid-18th century, can be found in Pittsfield, as well as many historic neighborhoods dating from the late 19th century and early 20th century. Several small multi-generational farms can still be found in Pittsfield, though suburban sprawl and land development have recently claimed some of this land. Additional cultural attractions include: * Arrowhead, home of author Herman Melville (1850–1863). It was here that Melville wrote Moby Dick. * Silvio O. Conte National Archives and Records Administration. Recreation Pittsfield has several country clubs, including the Pontoosuc Lake Country Club. Pittsfield is home to two lakes, Onota and Pontoosuc, both popular for swimming, boating, and fishing. The Berkshire Rowing and Sculling Society is located on Onota Lake. Pittsfield is home to Canoe Meadows Wildlife Sanctuary, of woods, fields, and wetlands maintained by the Massachusetts Audubon Society. Bousquet Ski Area and Summer Resort entertains visitors and residents year-round with skiing, water slides, go-karts, and other fun activities. Pittsfield State Forest, an park, provides residents and tourists with hiking and cross-country skiing trails, camping, picnic areas, and a swimming beach. The highest body of water in Massachusetts, Berry Pond, is located at the top of the Pittsfield State Forest just outside the city limits in the town of Hancock. The Berkshire Bike Path Council is presently working with the City of Pittsfield and local residents to extend the Ashuwillticook Rail Trail, a popular paved trail presently located just north of Pittsfield. The extension would pass through Pittsfield and lead south to Lenox and Great Barrington. Transportation Pittsfield is served by Amtrak's Lake Shore Limited from Chicago to Boston. Local transit is provided by the Berkshire Regional Transit Authority.http://www.berkshirerta.com/ http://www.berkshirerta.com/PDF/BRTA-Poster1.pdf Media Newspapers * The Berkshire Eagle, the main daily newspaper for the Pittsfield area * The Pittsfield Gazette, a weekly newspaper devoted to local news, viewpoints, investigative journalism, and city politics * The Advocate, a weekly newspaper devoted to the Berkshires and nearby Bennington County * Hill Country Observer, a monthly newspaper covering an eight-county region of western Massachusetts, southern Vermont and eastern New York * The Berkshire Record, a weekly newspaper * iBerkshires.com, an online newspaper * "The Berkshire Courier", a weekly newspaper focusing solely on local stories in central and north Berkshire County. Television Pittsfield is located in the Albany television market and is the community of license for two stations in that market, MyNetworkTV affiliate WNYA, and a low power TV station, W28DA, which rebroadcasts WNYT on channel 13 from a location on South Mountain in the city. Springfield stations also serve the market with three (WWLP-NBC, WSHM-LD-CBS, WGBY-PBS) on cable. WGGB has never been carried on the cable system in Pittsfield, but is viewable over the air in some sections. Also carried on cable, but not necessarily serving Pittsfield, is Boston's WCVB (ABC). Cable television subscribers of Time Warner Cable (TWC) in Pittsfield receive public, educational, and government access (PEG) channels, provided by Pittsfield Community Television (PCTV), on channels 16, 17 and 18: *Access Pittsfield, channel 16, Public-access television *Pittsfield ETV, channel 17, Education-access television *Citylink, channel 18, Government-access television (GATV) Pittsfield Community Television is a not-for-profit, 501 ©(3) organization and a member of the Alliance for Community Media. Programming on PCTV is available 24 hours per day, year-long, and is available online. Radio Pittsfield is home to the following radio stations: *1110 kHz WUPE (Oldies, simulcast of WUPE-FM *1340 kHz WBRK (Adult Standards) *1420 kHz WBEC (Talk) *89.7 MHz WTBR-FM (Rock) *95.9 MHz WBEC-FM (Top 40, Tower on Bosquet Mountain) *101.7 MHz WBRK-FM (AC) *104.3 MHz WRRS-LP (Radio Reading Service) *106.1 MHz W291CH (Simulcast of WFCR, Western Massachusetts NPR affiliate out of Amherst) Signals from North Adams, Great Barrington, and Springfield, Massachusetts, as well as from Albany, New York, also reach Pittsfield. In some areas signals from cities well outside of Pittsfield, like Boston and Hartford, Connecticut, will be received, depending on the location. One of Pittsfield's oldest radio stations, WBEC-FM 105.5, was sold and relocated to Mount Tom in Holyoke, where it became a Springfield radio station (technically licensed to Easthampton). It relays Boston's WEEI. The move changed over two decades of programming on the Pittsfield dial which moved WBEC-FM as a Top 40 station on 105.5 down to 95.9, WUPE (as oldies) up to 100.1 in North Adams, replacing the Beautiful/EZ format on 100.1 known as WMNB. Business Pittsfield is home to several businesses, including: *SABIC-Innovative Plastics (formerly known as General Electric (Plastics/Advanced Materials Division) and now a subsidiary of the Riyadh-based Saudi Basic Industries Corporation) *Chemex Corporation *General Systems *Blue-Q - design and gift manufacturer owned by two Pittsfield natives *Laurin Publishing, publisher of an international photonics-industry directory, as well as several related periodicals *Thaddeus Clapp House, a historic bed and breakfast inn *General Dynamics Advanced Information Systems (Pittsfield facility originally known as General Electric Ordnance) *Interprint Incorporated - located on the Pittsfield-Richmond line *New England Acupuncture and Herb Clinic *The Moscow Ballet, national touring dance company and producer of the Great Russian Nutcracker *Berkshire Gas, provides natural gas services to more than 36,000 customers in western Massachusetts *Pittsfield Generating Facility, natural gas fired generating station *Lenco Armored Vehicles (home of the Lenco BEAR and Lenco BearCat) Notable people *Thomas Allen, railroad builder and member of the United States Congress *William Allen, compiler of the first work of general biography published in the United States *Elizabeth Banks, actress who performed in the films Seabiscuit, Spider-Man, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, W., and The Hunger Games *William Francis Bartlett, Civil War general *Mark Belanger, Gold Glove shortstop for the Baltimore Orioles *Michael Boroniec, sculptor and painter *Lawrence Bossidy, former CEO of Honeywell *Henry Shaw Briggs, brigadier general during the American Civil War *Colonel John Brown, Revolutionary War patriot, first to accuse Benedict Arnold *Timothy Childs, congressman *Silvio O. Conte, congressman *Elizabeth Sprague Coolidge, U.S. philanthropist and music patron, founded the Berkshire Music Festival at South Mountain in 1918 *Art Ditmar, 1950s pitcher for Pittsburgh Pirates *J. Allan Dunn, prolific author for the pulp magazines *Cy Ferry, major league baseball player for the Detroit Tigers and Cleveland Naps in the early years of the American League *Jack Ferry, major league baseball player for the Pittsburgh Pirates in the 1910s *Marshall Field, founded Chicago's Marshall Field's department stores, took his first job in 1853 as a clerk in a Pittsfield. The white terra-cotta Pittsfield Building in downtown Chicago is so named because of Field's connection to Pittsfield. *Daniel Fox, shares credit for the invention of Lexan plastic *Elaine Giftos, actress *Frank Grant, famous 19th century African American baseball player *Nancy Graves, sculptor and painter *Tom Grieve, former player, General Manager, and present-day television broadcaster for the Texas Rangers *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr., poet, summered in Pittsfield. His mother's family owned in Pittsfield *Sean Hurley, former bassist for Vertical Horizon, graduate of Pittsfield High School *Hung Huynh, season three winner of the reality television show Top Chef, graduate of Pittsfield High School *Donald Kaufman, co-founder of KB Toys and antique toy collector *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, poet, educator, linguist, owned a home on East Street, now site of Pittsfield High School (see photos above) *Jay McInerney, author of Bright Lights, Big City (1984) on which the popular film is based *Herman Melville, author, resided at Arrowhead in Pittsfield, where he wrote his most famous novel, Moby-Dick. Herman Melville lived in Pittsfield from 1850 to 1863, during which time he wrote Moby-Dick, Pierre: or, The Ambiguities, The Confidence-Man: His Masquerade, and The Piazza Tales. His home, Arrowhead, is maintained as a museum by the Berkshire Historical Society, and visitors can see the peaks of Mount Greylock through the study-window, peaks which reminded Melville of a whale's back. Nathaniel Hawthorne wrote "On the hither side of Pittsfield sits Herman Melville, shaping out the gigantic conception of his 'White Whale,' while the gigantic shape of Graylock looms upon him from his study-window." *William Miller, famous 19th century preacher *Elaine Cancilla Orbach, Broadway actress, actor Jerry Orbach's widow *Chad Paronto, Houston Astros relief pitcher *Adrian Pasdar, actor *Brian Piccolo, Chicago Bears halfback, subject of movie Brian's Song *William Stanley, Jr., invented the first alternating current electrical transformer *Charles Thomas Stearns, member of the Minnesota Territorial Legislature *Howie Storie, catcher for the Boston Red Sox during the early 1930s *James Walter Thompson, 19th century advertising pioneer *Bruce Tulgan, author of Managing Generation X and It's Okay To Be the Boss *Elkanah Watson, author and agriculturist, in 1810 held the first county fair in the country in Pittsfield *Jack Welch, former CEO of General Electric *Robin Williams, actor who maintains a summer home in Pittsfield *Stephanie Wilson, astronaut Sister cities Pittsfield has four sister cities, as designated by Sister Cities International: * Ballina, County Mayo, Ireland * Cava de' Tirreni, Italy * Cheongju, South Korea * Malpaisillo, Nicaragua Historic photo gallery Many of the following scenes can still be seen today: *Public domain postcards Image:Downtown with Church 1908-1.JPG|Downtown Pittsfield c. 1908 Image:Longfellow Postcard 1908-1.JPG|Appleton House (Longfellow wife's family) House and Trolley on East Street c. 1908 Image:North Street 1909-1.jpg|North Street c. 1909 Image:Pittsfield Country Club 1909-1.jpg|Pittsfield Country Club c. 1909 Image:Country Club House 1907-1.JPG|Pittsfield Country Club House c. 1907 Image:The Maplewood 1930-1.JPG|The Maplewood Inn c. 1930 Image:Pittsfield High 1909.jpg|Pittsfield High and Common c. 1909 Image:Courthouse-1914 postmark.jpg|The Courthouse c. 1914 Image:St Joseph's Church 1907-1.JPG|St Joseph's Church and Residence c. 1907 Image:Wendell Avenue early 1900s-1.jpg|Wendell Ave c. 1900 Image:North Street 1957-1.jpg|North Street c. 1957 Image:East Street Pittsfield early 1900s public domain image-1.jpg|East Street c. 1908 Image:Downtown Pittsfield 1909-1.jpg|Downtown Pittsfield Park Square c. 1909 Image:Bowes Courthouse-1.jpg|Berkshire Athenaeum (currently Bowes Courthouse) in early 1900s Image:First Congregational Church East Street public domain early 1900s-1.jpg|First Congregational Church on East Street in early 1900s Image:Longfellows Home-1.jpg|Longfellow's Home in early 1900s Image:Road to Pittsfield Mass 1906-1910.jpg|Road to Pittsfield c. 1906 Image:Agricultural National Bank North Street-1.jpg|Agricultural National Bank on North Street in early 1900s Image:Pontoosuc.jpg|Pontoosuc Lake - Recreation in the 1950s Image:Onota Lake 1910.jpg|Onota Lake - circa 1910 References External links * City of Pittsfield official website * Berkshire Historical Society * Pittsfield stakes its claim in baseball history, by Adam Gorlick, Associated Press, May 11, 2004, retrieved on 2009-10-16 * Environmental Protection Agency: GE/Housatonic River Site in New England * History of Pittsfield 1800-1876 * Pittsfield History, Old Newspaper Articles, Genealogy * Berkshire Regional Transit Authority * [http://www.berkshireeagle.com The Berkshire Eagle] * Pittsfield Community Television * * Category:Cities in Massachusetts Category:Cities in Berkshire County, Massachusetts Category:Shakers Category:Pittsfield, Massachusetts Category:History of baseball in the United States Category:County seats in Massachusetts Category:Settlements established in 1752